star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Citadel Rescue
Citadel Rescue — 64 odcinek serialu Wojny Klonów 3D i zarazem 20 odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Został wyemitowany 11 marca 2011 w USA, a w Polsce 9 czerwca. Opis oryginalny After their ship and only way off the planet is destroyed, Anakin and Obi-Wan must lead the escaped prisoners across Lola Sayu's perilous landscape as Plo Koon commands a task force of four cruisers and their fighters through the Separatist defenses in a daring rescue. Even Piell is ravaged by anooba tracking beasts, but before he dies, he passes on his Nexus Routes coordinates to Ahsoka. When the survivors return to Coruscant, Ahsoka knows half the intel, and refuses to disclose it to anyone but the Jedi Council, while Tarkin refuses to hand over his half to anyone other than the Supreme Chancellor. Opis polski Gdy ich statek i zarazem jedyna droga ucieczki z planety zostają zniszczone, Anakin i Obi-Wan muszą poprowadzić uciekinierów poprzez niebezpieczne tereny Loli Sayu. Plo Koon dowodzi siłami zadaniowymi złożonymi z czterech krążowników i ich myśliwców w śmiałym ratunku wiodącym poprzez obronę Separatystów. Even Piell zostaje pogryziony przez tropiące go anooby, ale przed śmiercią przekazuje Ahsoce swoją część koordynatów szlaku Nexus. Gdy ocaleni wracają na Coruscant, Ahsoka zna połowę danych i nie chce ujawnić ich nikomu innemu, jak tylko Radzie Jedi, podczas gdy Tarkin chce przekazać swoją część wyłącznie Wielkiemu Kanclerzowi. Streszczenie oryginalne Trapped behind enemy lines! Carrying secret information vital to the Republic's war effort, Jedi Master Even Piell and Captain Tarkin were taken prisoner by the Separatists. An elite strike team led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker landed on the planet Lola Sayu and infiltrated the prison. The team rescued Master Piell and Tarkin, but they were pursued by the prison's evil commandant, Osi Sobeck. During the escape, their ship was destroyed. Now we find them on the run, desperate to escape the trap that is the Citadel... Streszczenie polskie Uwięzieni za liniami wroga! Posiadający sekretne informacje kluczowe dla wysiłków wojennych Republiki, mistrz Jedi Even Piell i kapitan Tarkin zostali pojmani przez Separatystów. Elitarna grupa uderzeniowa dowodzona przez Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Anakina Skywalkera wylądowała na planecie Lola Sayu i zinfiltrowała więzienie. Drużyna uratowała mistrza Piella i Tarkina, ale pościg za nimi rozpoczął zły dowódca więzienia, Osi Sobeck. Podczas ucieczki ich statek został zniszczony. Teraz patrzymy jak uciekają, zdesperowani, by uniknąć pułapki, jaką jest Cytadela... Bohaterowie *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *Coburn *Comet *CT-21-0408 "Echo" *ARC-5555 "Fives" *CT-7567 "Rex" *Dooku *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *K2-B4 *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *OOM-10 *Even Piell *Palpatine *R2-D2 *R6-H5 *Osi Sobeck *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Wilhuff Tarkin *Saesee Tiin *Mace Windu *Yoda Aktorzy podkładający głos Oryginalni *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Osi Sobeck, Plo Koon *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano, K2-B4 *Blair Bess - Even Piell *Dee Bradley Baker - Żołnierze-klony, Saesee Tiin, Coburn *Stephen Stanton - Wilhuff Tarkin *Tom Kane - narrator, Yoda *Matthew Wood - Droidy bojowe *Corey Burton - Dooku *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Angelique Perrin - Adi Gallia Kategoria:Odcinki Serialu Wojny Klonów 3D